


The Hero the City needs

by murmeltearding



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bar, Drinking, F/M, Gunshots, Mutual Attraction, Sadness, Some Fluff, Waitress - Freeform, drowning ones sorrows, leading to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Jim Gordon is dead tired and finds comfort in OC's arms.





	The Hero the City needs

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my WIPs for a while and had almost forgotten how good it was. Enjoy!!! :D

The slow afternoon had proceeded into a slow evening and was slowly turning into a slow night.   
I was wiping the clean counter for the umpteenth time, out of sheer boredom and want for something to do.  
A few guests were sitting at the bar, a handful of others at the tables farther back, but for now everyone was served and content.   
Still, the mood was dark.   
Well, the mood in Gotham was dark in general, but today, it seemed even darker.   
A gust of cold wind blew in as the door opened again. It was raining outside; had been raining all of last week.   
The newcomer sat down at his usual spot at the bar. Formerly Detective Gordon, now just Jim Gordon, dressed in his usual joyful black outfit, black shirt, black jacket, black pants, had become somewhat of a regular over the past few months.   
I shot him a questioning glance. “The usual?”   
He nodded, placing his elbows on the counter and buried his face in his hands. Seemed like he’d had a shit day as well.   
Like most other customers.   
Looking over them would have made a lesser woman cry. Desperation, sadness, misery wherever the eye landed.   
Most of this evening’s patrons were sitting alone, each one wanting to be alone with their thoughts.   
I poured two fingers of whiskey and carried it to Jim.   
“First one’s on the house.” I said, nudging the glass towards him.   
The jukebox was playing an old rock song, but the volume was low enough so my voice carried.   
“Thanks.” Jim said and greedily downed his glass.   
I quickly refilled his glass, before he could say anything.   
“You look tired.” I murmured, remaining where I was.   
“Yea?” he made it sound like a question.   
“When was the last time you had a good night of sleep?”   
“Can’t remember…”   
“Yea, that’s what I thought.” I placed my hands on the counter and leaned towards him a bit, giving him some cleavage, but not too much.  
There were two hookers sitting in the back and I didn’t want to take away their business. Still, his eyes darting towards my boobs and then up at my face before landing back on his drink showed he’d appreciated it.   
Jim and I had never done anything more than talk and flirt a bit, but I knew he was attracted to me. And I to him. He was good looking, damn he was. With his dark, melancholic aura and his sad, tired eyes… The topmost buttons of his shirt were always unbuttoned and on more than one occasion I had found myself wondering how it would feel like to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way… to pull it out of his pants and let my hands glide over his body…   
Damn, I was doing it again.   
Swallowing hard, I pulled myself up and brought another customer his fourth beer.   
I felt Jim’s eyes on me, as I chatted with the other man. He was a bit of an ass, but he tipped well, so I let him make his stupid jokes and fake laughed at them. It would probably make his day… and his tip would buy me a nice burger from the fast food place around the corner.  
Another customer ordered a drink and I was busy with serving him for a minute. Jim remained seated and kept staring at his glass. I made it a point to brush against him, as I served a table in the back. He seemed to appreciate it.   
Krystal, one of the hookers that hung out at the bar a lot had sat down next to him. I knew he’d send her away like he did each time. She probably knew it too, but that didn’t stop her from trying. And I couldn’t blame her.   
Two new guys came inside and I tensed. They looked like trouble. Years of working in bars had given me a sixth sense for troublemakers and it was screaming right now. Damn.   
“Hey, what can I get you?” I cheerfully asked them as soon as they’d taken a table.   
“Beer.” said the first one.   
“Beer.” repeated the other.   
Both of them were dressed in similar black suits and white shirts with a black tie.   
Both were broad through the shoulders, so muscled their jackets had to be tailor-made to fit them, hair shorn short to almost baldness. One of them was about a head taller than the other one, but that was about the only difference I could see between them.  
Well, none of my business. As long as they kept quiet and left the other customers alone, I was fine.   
I quickly placed two bottles of beer on their table and even brought them a small bowl of salted peanuts, fresh from the can. I wasn’t beyond bribery if it meant the bar would remain peaceful.   
“Anything else I can get you?” I asked, faking cheerfulness. I felt tense but did my best not to let it show. Maybe my spidey-sense was wrong. Maybe they just wanted some beer and have a nice chat.   
Yea, and maybe Hell would freeze over.   
I walked back behind the counter and made sure the shotgun was where it was supposed to be, within easy reach, in a flat compartment under the countertop.  
Jim, noticing my change in mood, looked at me, then followed my gaze towards the new customers, half turning around on his stool to do so.   
He tensed as well. His shoulders became broader and he sat up straighter, inconspicuously he checked his gun in its shoulder holster, before settling over his drink again.   
“They’re here for me.” he murmured, voice raspier than usual.   
I saw the shorter one glance at Jim. Neither man moved though.   
“Are you in trouble?” I asked. In all honesty, Jim seemed like the kind of guy who attracted trouble, so it was probably a stupid question.   
“Don’t worry…” he said mysteriously.  
I looked at him and back at the two goons. The big one must weigh at least twice as much as Jim. Jim was no small man by any means. Tall and well built himself, but those two were ridiculously huge.  
The two of them got up. Damnit.   
They walked towards us. Fuck.   
They sat down on the stools to either side of Jim. Shit.   
My hands balled into fists. My heartbeat sped up. This would be bad.   
A few other patrons had read the mood and were hastily throwing money on their tables and getting up. Getting out before the shit hit the fan.   
Krystal stalked out as fast as her high heels allowed. I wanted to go with her, but I couldn’t leave Jim and the Bar defenseless.   
“We have a message for you.” the tall one said.   
“Yea? You could have just called.” Jim said, keeping his cool.   
I slowly moved away from them towards my shotgun. Outwardly I managed to remain calm, busying myself with polishing a glass. Inwardly I was getting ready to fight.  
“The boss wants you to remember your deal. And what’s gonna happen if you don’t keep your side of it.” the short one said.   
“That all?” Jim said courtly, turning on his stool so he could face Shorty.   
“It’s been a week. The boss is expecting results.”   
“Tell your boss to go fuck himself.” Jim said. “I got more important things to do.”  
I rolled my eyes. Whyyyyyy did he have to piss them off? Why? In a second, I saw all chances of this going peacefully vanish.   
Jim moved to get up but the tall one placed a huge hand on his shoulder, holding him down. I saw his fingers tense and squeeze. Must hurt like a bitch, but Jim remained stoic.  
“You better watch your fucking mouth, asshole!” Shorty said.   
The tension in the air was almost palpable. They’d start hitting each other any second now.  
One of the guests in the back, who seemed entirely oblivious to the whole situation, shouted for another drink and I filled a glass with shaking hands.   
Walking around the counter, I had to pass the trio to bring it to him. I was scared. I was shaky. Damn. I felt like time slowed down when I stumbled over my own feet. I tried catching myself, but only managed to topple over the glass on my tray. I watched as the amber liquid spilled out of the toppling glass and straight onto the tall guy’s huge back. Shit.   
Shit!!!  
Time sped up to normal again, as he turned towards me.   
“Watch your step, bitch!” he said, grabbing me by the arm.   
“I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed, trying to step away to get a towel for the guy. He held tight.   
“Let… Let me get you a towel.” I murmured, trying to free myself from him again. His grip only got tighter. Now I knew what Jim had felt like.   
“Let her go.” Jim ordered, his voice calm.   
Grinning, the tall one gave me a shove. I stumbled a few steps and caught myself against the closest table. “Oof.”  
“Are you alright?” Jim asked, trying again to get up.   
And again, the tall one clamped down on Jim’s shoulder.   
“I got your message. Now will you get the fuck out and not harass innocent citizens?” Jim said, trying to shrug off the offending hand.   
“I will harass whoever the fuck I want.” the tall one got up and walked towards me.   
From up close he was even bigger. He must be 7 foot at least. 7 foot of pure menace, walking towards me. I moved backwards, trying to get away from him but was caught against another table. Damn, I wanted that shotgun now.  
“I… I’m sorry.” I murmured. “I’ll get you a towel… The drinks are on the house, of course.” I tried getting him to calm down.   
Jim got up as well, as did Shorty, even though standing next to a normal sized human the name didn’t seem as fitting anymore.   
“Pick on someone your own size.” Jim said, stepping between the guy and me.   
“Like you?”   
“More like some other giant.”   
The giant punched Jim in the face. Just like that.   
Jim stumbled backwards, catching himself against the same table as I had earlier.   
Alright. That was it. Quickly reassuring myself Jim was okay and the attackers’ attention was focused on him for the moment, I ran behind the counter and got the shotgun from the secret compartment.   
“Out!” I shouted, cocking the gun. The sound carried and the trio looked at me. “Everyone out. Bar’s closed.”   
Nobody moved. I rolled my eyes.   
Pointing the shotgun upwards, I squeezed the trigger. The sound of the bullet going off made my ears ring, but people finally started moving. The few customers that hadn’t left earlier quickly scuttled off, some putting money on the counter, some not bothering to do so. “I’ll put this on your tab!” I shouted after the few regulars.   
I pointed the gun at the duo of goons. “You too. This is a fucking peaceful establishment.”   
They had guns themselves but since they’d given their message and a shotgun made bigger holes than a pistol, they slowly retreated.  
“And don’t come back!” I shouted after them. “Fucking assholes.” I murmured.  
Jim had remained standing where he was. He seemed a bit dazed.   
“Are you okay?” I asked, putting down the gun again.   
Jim still leaned against the table. He had raised his hand to his head. There was a shallow gash on his cheek and blood trickled down his face slowly.   
“Sit.” I pointed at the nearest booth and quickly wrapped some ice from the cooler in a dish towel.   
Jim did as I ordered and sat down, the old black leather creaking under him. I pulled up a chair to sit opposite him and carefully put the ice on his face. He’d have a nice shiner tomorrow.   
“Thank you for defending me.” I murmured.   
“Thank YOU for defending ME.” Jim grunted in reply. He took the ice from my hand and held it against his face himself.   
His dirty blond hair, usually neatly styled, was disheveled and I couldn’t help but run my hand through it, trying to smooth it.   
He closed his eyes and visibly relaxed at my touch, so I left my hand where it was… and then ran it through his hair again, and down over his ear and cheek. Damn, this was nice.   
He cocked his head to the side the smallest bit, putting some weight into my hand.   
Swallowing nervously, I shifted forward in my chair, my knees touching his, our legs intertwining.   
He opened his eyes and our gazes met. For a second all I could see were his dark blue eyes and then suddenly our lips met.   
Without my noticing it, I had shifted forward on my chair and climbed onto the booth, my legs left and right of his, half kneeling on his lap.   
I heard the ice pack fall to the ground and scatter, but didn’t care.   
His lips on mine, his taste on my tongue, his hands on my back was all that counted.   
My arms were around his neck, holding him close. His scent filled my nose, whiskey and aftershave slightly tinged with the irony smell of blood.   
Slowly I let my hands glide downwards from his shoulders, over his pecs, damn those were some nice pecs.  
He pulled back for air, staring at me as if I was a stranger.   
“Are you… is… is this okay?” I asked, suddenly insecure.   
He nodded and pulled me close again, his hands gliding upwards over the curve of my waist, pulling me closer than before. He found my neck with his lips and kissed the sensitive skin above my pulse point, nibbling, biting.   
Slowly he moved downwards, over my clavicles, towards my cleavage. He buried his face against my skin, his hands cupping my breasts upwards.   
My hands buried themselves in his hair again.   
I gasped, when I felt part of him push against my crotch. Damn.   
And then someone entered the bar, oblivious to what had just happened. Damn, I should have locked the door. “Bar’s closed!” I groaned. “Go away.”   
The interferer quickly turned and walked out again.   
“I… live close by… would you care to escort me home, maybe?” I asked Jim.   
Jim grinned up at me, licking his lips. “I think I should, just to make sure you’re safe.”   
I grinned as well. “I’d appreciate it.”  
Slowly I climbed down from his lap, letting my hands glide over his body, taking him in as he sat there, all disheveled and undone by me. My knees wanted to go weak at the sight. The anticipation of what was yet to come made me catch my breath. Damn, I wanted him.   
I quickly locked the front door and lead Jim out through the back, getting my purse and jacket on the way.

We hurried through the rain, which had slowed down to a drizzle, and made it to my flat in five minutes, both wet and cold.   
I unlocked my front door with shaking fingers.   
We were barely inside when Jim caught me and pushed me against the door with his whole body. He held my hands at shoulder level and kissed me passionately once more.   
I was caught between the wood and his firm, strong hold, his groin against mine. A whimper made its way out my mouth and into his.   
His body against mine made me forget how cold and wet I was.   
“Where’s the bedroom?” he asked, his face just far enough away to allow him to talk.   
I pulled my hands out of his grasp and wordlessly lead him into the bedroom backwards, steering him with my fingers against his chest.   
His jacket fell to the floor before we reached the bedroom. He started pulling his shirt out of his pants but I stopped him.   
“You can’t believe how long I’ve wanted to do this.” I whispered, my mouth against his ear, my breath tickling his skin. Slowly, I unbuttoned his shirt, taking my time, exploring his hot skin with my cold fingers.   
Only when I reached the bottommost button did I pull away from him and take in his form. Greedily I let my fingers slide over his hard, pale chest, not a hair in sight to tarnish the glory.   
I shoved the shirt off over his shoulders, leaving him topless and took another moment to admire his body. Damn, he looked like a greek statue, all white marble in the dim light from the streetlamps outside. I let my greedy hands run over his skin, taking it all in, from his broad shoulders to his flat stomach, each muscle toned yet sleek. This body was formed by use, not by training.   
“Like what you see?” he cleared his throat to get my attention.   
I laughed nervously, lifting my gaze so I could look him in the eyes. “Sorry… yea I like it very much.” Again, I let my hands glide over him.   
“Your turn then.” His gaze found mine and took me captive.  
I smirked, starting to pull up my tanktop. “Sure, detective… Please don’t arrest me.”   
His face changed, the small smile vanishing and the lust in his eyes replaced with something else. “Don’t…”   
Shit. That had been stupid. Of course there was a history behind him not being a Detective anymore. Damn. “Sorry... I…”   
He pulled me close again, leaning in for another kiss, breaking off my words. “Forget about it.” he whispered against my skin.   
I felt a bit awkward, but his hands on my body and his naked skin under my fingers quickly made me forget all about it.   
His hands sneaked under my shirt and pushed it up just the slightest bit. His fingers on my exposed skin made me shiver with delight. We broke our kiss just long enough so I could pull my shirt over my head.   
With quick fingers he unhooked my bra and it joined my shirt on the floor.   
Okay, I could wait no more.   
I pushed him backwards onto the bed and unbuckled my pants, slipping them down before I straddled him, wearing nothing but my panties.   
His eyes travelled over my body, eagerly taking me in.   
I gave him a second before lowering myself on top of him. “Like what you see?” I whispered, bending close to his ear, letting my breath travel over the soft skin.   
He swallowed nervously and nodded.   
I kissed his neck and slowly travelled downwards from there, letting my lips glide over his skin.   
He wasn’t much of a talker in the best of circumstances, so it was no wonder he remained stoic now as well. The occasional intake of breath between gritted teeth was made even more precious by that fact.   
The soft line of hairs from his navel downwards was like an invitation for womankind. I trailed the waistband of his pants with my lips and unbuckled his belt with eager fingers.   
The thought of having him under me, at my mercy, made me shiver in anticipation. I could feel the fabric of my panties dampen.   
Two strong hands gripped me by the arms and pulled me upwards, all of a sudden.   
I whined at being pulled away so close to my goal, but Jim didn’t seem to hear me. He rolled us over so he was on top of me and pulled down his pants in one smooth motion, stepping out of them under my greedy gaze.   
He was hidden in the shadows. We should have turned on the light. Damnit!  
“Stop staring at me.” he murmured, bending down to pull off his socks.   
“Then hurry up and fuck me already.” I countered, letting the tiniest bit of annoyance seep into my voice.   
He shot me a glance as if he didn’t quite trust his ears, but quickly made up his mind. Climbing up the bed, grabbing the waistband of my panties to the right and left, he pulled them down, exposing me to his gaze completely.   
Spreading my knees, he crawled between them on all fours, lifting my legs up on his shoulders. “Not yet.” he whispered against the sensitive skin on the inside of my thigh.   
I could live with that. A soft whimper of anticipation as he trailed a wet, soft path upwards with his mouth and tongue and teeth made its way out through my lazily parted lips.   
He left out my most sensitive of spots and trailed the same line down my other thigh.   
“Oh come on!” I begged.   
He chuckled against me. “Patience is a virtue.”   
“Fucking me is… fucking important.” I was too high on endorphins to be witty and I felt him chuckle against my skin again.  
His hand slid upwards from my knee and finally he let his fingers glide over my wet cunt. Wet and ready for him.  
I moaned as he slowly moved his mouth down on me in the same moment as he let his finger slide into my opening. “Oh fuck.” I whimpered, as he found my clit with his mouth and caressed my insides with his fingers.  
His actions were the perfect mix of determination and tenderness, dominating yet gentle. It made me want to melt under him.   
Suddenly his fingers vanished, leaving me feeling empty and forlorn.   
I lifted my head enough to watch him put his hands on my hips and letting them slide downwards, his face still buried inside of me.   
His hands stopped at my calves and pulled my legs up and over his back.   
“Hold on.” he ordered, letting go of me just long enough to utter those two words before diving in again.   
I pulled in my legs, embracing his back and held on.   
A low rumble from him was all the encouragement I needed, and I squeezed tighter, pushing his face into me.   
A wave of pure bliss rolled over me as my movement shifted our positions and he hit a different spot with his greedy tongue.  
My fingers buried into my mattress in a frantic search of finding something to hold on to. Another wave of pleasure washed over me and another. Quicker and quicker, each one more intense than the one before until they were almost driving me mad.  
“Whatever you’re doing…. don’t you dare fucking stop.” I panted, arching my back. Damn, this was incredible.  
Jim, wise man that he was, didn’t reply verbally but instead shifted the tiniest bit and made me tumble over the edge. And tumble I did.   
My vision turned blurry and all I could do was twitch under him, unable to control myself, unrestricted.  
I was completely at his mercy and couldn’t care less about it, so high was I, floating on a cloud of endorphins.   
He climbed upwards on top of me now, kissing my tummy and up between my breasts until he found my mouth with his.   
He tasted of my juices, all soft and warm.  
“Do you have condoms?” he whispered into my mouth.   
I weakly pointed at my nightstand. “Bottom drawer.” Jim moved over and I heard the drawer slide open.   
Kneeling between my legs, he finally struggled out of his boxers, tossing them away carelessly.   
I whimpered at the sight of him. His broad shoulders and torso narrowed down at the hips and sprouted a perfect, gorgeous, twitching dick.   
I sat up and grabbed the condom from his fingers, stroking him with one hand while ripping open the packaging with my teeth.   
Swallowing nervously, I unrolled the condom over him. It was a shame covering such beauty.

Pulling him down with me, I wrapped my legs around his hips. He navigated into me with sure movements and finally let out a long, pleasured moan.  
Fuck this was hot.   
My insides were still raw but this was bordering on perfect. He filled me up completely, with every inch of him inside of me.   
I was glad he was on top, because I’d surely have lost control completely at this moment and just fucked him raw. Hard and quick.   
He, gentleman that he was, savored every moment. His face was twisted with concentration, his body rigid and controlled. It was as I had always imagined. He fucked as thoroughly as he did everything else. Focused on nothing but the one moment, concentrated to the max.  
His precise, expert movements made me scream with delight. Fuck the neighbors would kill me.   
I bit my own lips, trying and failing to be quiet.   
Quiet was an impossibility with Jim Gordon.   
He was the quiet one, I wasn’t granted that level of control.   
He bent down over me and kissed me hard, swallowing my moans.   
“Turn over.” he murmured.   
I laboriously did as he told, limbs still shaky from earlier, but curious about what he’d do next nonetheless.   
He grabbed my hips and I lowered my upper body, sticking my ass towards him. I felt embarrassed for only a moment. Then he entered me again and I lost all ability to feel embarrassment.   
He pounded into me deeper and harder than before and I had to hold on to the headboard to withstand his thrusts, making the bed slam against the wall in his rhythm.   
Damn, this was what fucking was supposed to be like. Dirty and naughty and…. I couldn’t finish the thought. He hit a spot deep inside of me and I convulsed around him, my toes curling up. He froze and gave a court moan as we both came and collapsed on top of each other.   
He weakly pushed off of me, coming to rest half over my back, his breath tingling my skin.   
We rested in silence for a moment, catching our breaths, both unable and unwilling to move.  
When I felt him shiver on top of me, I weakly pulled the comforter over us with one lazy, uncoordinated arm. He discarded of the condom and made himself comfortable pressed against my body from behind. We were both sticky with sweat but neither of us seemed to mind.   
He buried his face against my neck, breathing in my scent, tickling my sensitive skin with his exhales. I hoped he’d finally find some sleep now, high on his orgasm as he was.   
Turning around, I wrapped my arm around him. He could go on being a hero tomorrow. For now he was only a man. A tired, happy man.


End file.
